The electric motors customarily include rotor systems which are rotated around a rotation axis relative to stators with the aid of supplied electrical energy and generate the required driving torque in this way.
A drive concept of this type is shown, for example, in the publication DE 19841159 C2, which relates to a drive unit for a motor vehicle, which includes an electric motor having a stator and a rotor, the electric motor being situated coaxially to at least one of the drive shafts. The drive unit includes a rotor shaft which is supported radially outwardly via two ball bearings on supports fixed to a housing. In addition to the two ball bearings, the rotor shaft is supported with respect to a rotatable differential section via a needle bearing, the rotor shaft being supported radially inwardly via the needle bearing.